


Elegance is an attitude.

by LottaEstev



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottaEstev/pseuds/LottaEstev
Summary: "Cath wasn't sure whether she liked his open mind or if she was put off by his attitude."





	Elegance is an attitude.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. “Fangirl” was published almost 5 years ago but lately I've been feeling a bit down. So I decided to bring back my most favorite books, ever. Like, EVER!  
> So, yeah. I really loved the storyline between Cath and Levi (who I adored so. so. so. so much!) and five pages into the book (which I started reading about twenty minutes ago) I was hooked again.  
> This is going to be a short but sweet ficlet about Cather's first thoughts after the first chapter ends. Buckle up, ladies and gents!

Cath closed the door to her dormroom and made sure, it was locked so she could just enjoy the sound the silence brought with it. It felt good to be alone in this room, which she would now be calling her home, at least for the next nine months, or well, the first week - until it was socially adequate to run back home to her Dad, crying and screaming.

She moved over to her bed, took out her favorite Simon Snow book and wanted nothing more than to just immerse into the world of the Mages and its School of Magicks.

But as soon as she opened the cover, an irritating thought crossed her mind. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling she had missed something during her brief encounter with that blonde boy. He was so not Cath-like, or anyone she had ever met, including Abel. Especially nothing like Abel. Those tall legs and even longer arms made that strange boy look like a puppy that was just learning to walk but consequently struggled and fell.  
His wild hair was so roughly messed up, she didn't think he bothered with combing it in the morning, or ever. And his voice, oh god. Cath had to gulp once, twice, six times before she could gather another thought. That drawl, she couldn't quite place, left her both on the edge and oddly becalmed. But something about the guy made her want to strangle him because where on earth did he take the nerve from to be this nonchalant and laid-back like nothing could touch him or catch him off guard?

Cath wasn't sure whether she liked his open mind or if she was put off by his attitude. But in the end, what did she care? The mane, under which he hid his – admittedly gorgeous – eyes, was kind of ridiculous if she really considered it. Why would someone walk around with such unkempt hair? Plus, how dare he smirk at her like that? They weren't friends.

And why was she even thinking about him so much? Cather shook her head to herself and moved her eyes back onto the page in front of her.

“There was a boy in Simon's room.”


End file.
